A única exceção
by Aquaticaaa00
Summary: "Toda regra tem uma exceção".Vai explicar isso para seu coração para ver se ele entende!O quê vocÊ seguiria,sua mente ou seu coração? e se você estivesse tomando a descisão errada e não pudesse voltar?KakaAnko pode haver hentai
1. Chapter 1:CoraçãoXMente

Era tarde em Konoha,uma tarde meio besta,sem nada de novo para fazer,pessoas andando,fazendo coisas normais,e o normal do time Kakashi era comer lámen no ichiraku,ou melhor,Naruto comer lámen ás custas de Kakashi.

Kakashi estava com sua típica cara de tédio,lendo seu livrinho,claro;Naruto comia como um esfomeado,Sai mal comia,Yamato bebia várias garrafas de sakê e Sakura comia coisas saudá faziam coisas normais,ou que eles julgavam normais.

Lá vinham sete sombras no portão principal de Konoha,Kakashi se inclinou um pouco na cadeira para ver quem ou o quê eram aqueles chákras misteriosos,ele viu as sete sombras em sua direção e logo deduziu que fosse eles mesmos,ele estava tão ancioso para conhecê-los,aliás,todos da vila estavam,pois eram os novos reforços da aldeia,e ele como grande copy-nin não poderia deixar de conhecê-los,Kakashi rapidamente se levantou e foi para o portão de Konoha,deixando a enorme conta lá,para Yamato pagar.

-Kakashi-sensei,Kakashi-sensei!

-Não adianta,Naruto,ele fugiu para não pagar a conta!

-Yamato-san,aqui está a conta de vocês.-Ayame entregou uma folhinha enorme para Yamato,que quase chorou mas mesmo assim pagou e saiu correndo atrás de Kakashi,,junto com Sakura,Naruto e três chegaram até Kakashi,que estava parado na frente do portão de konoha,de repente começou a encher de ninjas lá,Naruto não entendeu muito o quê seria aquilo,mas continuou lá,junto com seus colegas,até que as sete sombras se aproximaram mais do portão de Konoha,Naruto não acreditou quando viu um garoto de cabelos azul-escuro,meio sério vir em sua direção,junto com mais seis meio vinha aquela sensei sanguinária e perigosa que Naruto e Kakashi odiavam,do lado esquerdo vinham o tal garoto que Naruto deduziu ser Sasuke,uma garota muito bonita,de cabelos longos,cinza claro preso num rabo de cavalo,óculos escuros,shorts preto e curto,além de bem apertado,tênis,,jaqueta de couro bem apertada e luvas nas mãos e um garoto ruivo com uma imensa capa preta,mãos nos bolsos e óculos escuros,aliás,todos estavam de óculos escuros,do lado direito havia um garoto loiro,de olhos negros,vestido com uma calça de couro e uma camiseta de couro,que Naruto julgou nunca vestir roupa tão apertada,mas que Sakura achou linda a definição dos músculos dele,uma garota de cabelos azuis,saia curta,todos estavam com roupas apertadas,pretas e de couro,meias cano alto e uma kunai na boca,e a outra garota tinha cabelos do tipo "Kurenai",saia curta,camiseta branca,jaqueta de couro e botas de sete pararam no portão de konoha,ficaram alguns segundos parados,olharam para todos e voltaram a desfilar,sendo seguidos por todos os seres vivos de Konoha até o prédio da hokage,onde os sete pararam,tiraram os óculos e jogaram para a multidão,o óculos de Anko caiu entre o livro de Kakashi,ele pegou o óculos,guardou no bolso e subiu discretamente para a janela da sala da hokage.

A kunochi de cabelos púrpura bateu na porta levemente,mas não foi atendida,bateu denovo,um pouco mais forte,até que o garoto "quase Sasuke" pediu licensa para ela e deu um chute na porta,derrubando-a,os sete entraram na sala e ficaram de frente para hokage como se estivessem numa foto.

-Até que enfim ê conseguiu Anko.

-Arigatou,Godaime-sama,não foi difícil.-A godaime se levantou da cadeira e deu várias voltas entre cada um deles,olhando-os de cima a baixo.

-Você que parece Sasuke,deve ser Kurosay,o que tem o Fuuton:Kuchioyse(Elemento vento:Invocação),certo?

-Sim,gostosa-sama.

-Do quê me chamou?

-G-o-s-t-o-s-a,por quê,vai dizer que é ruim um ninja elogiar a hokage?Isso quer dizer que ele tem uma enorme percepção.

-Está ,e você,o ruivo deve ser o que usa o Edo Tensei,Ashton,certo?

-Sim,Tsunade.

-A garota de cabelos azuis,Tsumi,jutsu:Shoton:Baika Kage.

-Certo,Tsu.

-Você,o loiro,deve ser Jinnko,jutsu:Mane Katon,certo?

-Prescisa perguntar?

-Você,a morena,é...a garota que tem habilidade de copiar qualquer tipo de jutsu,porém,não possui dojutsu,Kirami.

-É,eu mesma.

-A última,e não menos importante,Inaki,até hoje,com três dojutsus,Sharingan,Byakugan e Rinnegan,Inaki.

-E também posso misturá-los,você é hokage e não sabe disso,que deprimente de sua parte.

-Você não parece ser hokage.

-Não mais uma chunnin ou algo do tipo.

-Se ser um hokage é só ter seios,eu coloco silicone e viro a maior ninja suprema do mundo.-A hokage estava prestes a explodir,e Anko estava totalmente tranquila,Kakashi estava rezando para que a hokage não explodisse e matasse a nova esperança de Konoha com um só golpe.

-Grande bosta de hokage,acho que até o cachorrinho da esquina seria melhor que você.Deixar a vila ser atacada três vezes,você é muito ruim!

-Acho que o cachorrinho da esquina teria parado os três ataques com uma pata só!-Anko se afastou um pouco e ficou apoiada na parede,com os braços cruzados,a hokage foi com toda sua força para cima dos seis,que estavam de olhos fechados e braços cruzados,num soco que ela desse neles,eles morreriam de uma vez só.Quando a hokage veio com o ultra-super-soco os seis se abaixaram,fazendo ela bater no vento e cair no chão,os seis se levantaram,ainda de olhos fechados e braços cruzados.

-Eu disse,você é ruim pra ca-ra-lho,"godaime-sama"!

-Kurosay,qualquer um é melhor que ela!

-"Grande hokage",por favor,nos dê licensa,vamos procurar uma grande casa,com piscina e móveis legais,comprar algumas roupas,colocar as coisas da Anko-sensei na nossa nova casa e outro dia falamos com você,certo?-Os seis saíram da sala seguidos por Anko,que viu a expressão congelada no rosto de Kakashi,piscou para ele e saiu desfilando com seus alunos.

(...)

A casa era uma verdadeira mansão,vários quartos,várias salas,de várias coisas,duas piscinas,fora a piscina e a jacuzzi na sala de reabilitação,uma enorme cozinha integrada com a sala de estar,um centro de treinamento ninja,uma área verde,um enorme jardim,além da casa ser totalmente mobilhada e com um desining moderno,que todos adoraram,a parte preferida de Anko foi a geladeira totalmente abastecida com guloseimas que ela amava,sinceramente,ela não poderia pedir alunos melhores,eles a adoravam simplismente,sempre faziam o que ela queria,além de fazê-la rir,eles eram muito alegres e parceiros para momentos ruins e momentos bons,além de serem totalmente a favor de festas á qualquer hora,em qualquer lugar.

-O quarto rosa é nosso!-As três garotas gritaram.

-Gente,essa casa é enorme,cada um de vocês pode ter um quarto diferente!

-Anko-sensei,desde crianças somos só nós seis,sempre estivemos juntos,não vamos nos sepaar agora,né?

-Tá bom,podem ficar as três no mesmo quarto,e vocês aí,meninos?

-Vamos ficar com aquele quarto cinza,e a cama d'água é minha!-Jinnko subiu as escadas correndo,sendo seguido pelos seus colegas.

-Anko-sensei,,já decidiu qual será seu quarto?

-Não,Kirami,para alguém como eu,qualquer lugar vale.

-Vem com a gente,sensei!-As garotas puxaram Anko para o segundo andar da casa e a levaram até a última porta do uma porta enorme de madeira,aliás,uma porta que girava 360° graus completos.

-Anko-sensei,pode abrir.-Anko abriu a porta devagar,revelando um imenso quarto,para Anko parecia um mundo em um quarto só,uma linda cama de casal,vários tapetes,de várias coisas,um espelho gigante,em cima da cama,um macbook air e um chegou mais perto,ainda emocionada com tudo aquilo.

-Aperta a porra do botão,sensei!-Anko pegou o controle e apertou qualquer botão,do nada,desceu um telão do teto,apareceu uma penteadeira da parede,um estéreo,além dos frigobares do lado dos criados mudos,onde haviam em cima do lado direito uma foto de Anko e do lado esquerdo,uma foto da equipe inteira fazendo bagunçém disso tudo,um enorme closet,com todas as coisas de Anko,além de estar abastecido de kunais.

-O quê vocês querem,merdas?

-Nós queremos uma festa de boas-vindas!

-Vocês terão,mas se preparem,as festas de konoha não são muito animadas...

-Aff!Vamos fazer uma festa aqui,então!Hoje á noite,a grande "rave de Konoha"!

-Isso mesmo,Inaki!Anko-sensei,nó podemos,né?

-O vidro dessa janela é esfumaçado por fora?-Anko estava em pé do lado da enorme janela do lado de sua cama.

-Não é só isso,você vai poder ver qualquer coisa da sacada-Kurosay bateu palmas e a janela se abriu,Anko caminhou lentamente até a sacada e se sentou na parede de proteção de vidro.A sacada dava visão para a piscina e várias outras entradas da casa.

-Gostou,sensei?

-É,vocês venceram,podem fazer essa festa aqui,querem minha ajuda?

(...)

Kakashi vinha de cabeça baixa,andando por konoha,sendo seguido pela sua equipe,até que ele levantou um pouco a cabeça,ao ver que Naruto,Sai e Yamato estavam parados,olhou na mesma direção deles e viu quatro silhuetas femininas virem em sua direção,elas pareciam ter saído do prédio da hokage,quando elas se aproximaram mais ele conseguiu ver quem eram as donas das belas silhuetas,elas eram as novas kunochis,o novo reforço de konoha,mas algo chamou mais ainda a atenção de Kakashi:Mitarashi Anko,ela estava totalmente linda e sexy e bela e trilhões de coisas mais que ele nem sabia explicar só sabia que aquela roupa dela era extremamente linda,e nela,mais linda dez vezes.

Anko estava vestida com uma saia preta,igual aquela que ela veste para trabalhar,uma blusa branca,bem colada no corpo,com uma manga caída,deixando o ombro direito nu,com uma frase abaixo dos seios bem fartos,escrito o seguinte:"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?),suas sandálias normais e seu coldre pareciam mais sexys do que o normal. Naruto e todos os machos de konoha que estavam na rua do ichiraku pararam para vê-las passar,elas estavam todas de saia,saias curtas e bem diferentes,Inaki estava com uma vermelha,Tsumi com uma azul,tipo colegial e Kirami com uma saia vestia uma camiseta preta,colada no corpo,com um decote muito generoso,tênis preto e meias cano longo preta e branca,cabelos presos tipo "maria-chiquinha",deixando a franja de vestia um top branco,deixando sua barriga de tanquinho á mostra,botas pretas cano curto de salto considerável e cabelos vinha de óculos escuros,cabelos presos,botas pretas cano longo,um top vermelho,uma jaqueta de couro,deixando seus braços de fora,além das luvas no melhor "estilo Kakashi".As quatro se divertiram com a cena e continuaram na direção do ichiraku,onde o time Kakashi tinha acabado de entrar,todos puxados por Sakura,elas entraram no restaurante e se sentaram do lado dos rapazes,Anko estava do lado de Kakashi,e as outras três do lado de Anko,Naruto estava babando para ver debaixo da saia das kunochis,Anko se inclinou no balcão sensualmente,deixando seus seios mais perfeitos ainda,kakashi fingia não estar nem aí para Anko,mas era ela quem dominava os sonhos do jounnin á noite,ela era quem dominava as maiores fantasias dele,ela era quem dominava ele.

-_Tio do rámen,vem aqui por favor!-_Anko disse em seu tom mais manhoso,que para a mente poluída de Kakashi serviu como uma fantasia maior ainda,á ponto de deixar o ninja excitado,sem querer.

-Anko-sensei,acho que caiu algo seu no chão.-Tsumi alertou Anko sobre um papelzinho no chão,Anko sem querer olhou para baixo e SEM QUERER olhou para as calças de Kakashi,aquilo poluiu também os pensamentos de Anko,que também só pensavam em Kakashi á todo instante,ele simplismente á dominava com aquele olhar,aquele físico,aquele jeito,aquele "tudo" que ele ficou um pouco vermelha e deu uma risadinha quase imperceptível aos olhos humanos,mas Kakashi viu muito bem e ficou um pouco corado.

-Pode nos dar quatro garrafas de sakê,tio?-Kirami fez um charme incrível.

-Não,papai não pode vender bebidas para menores de idade!

-Ayame,alguém te perguntou alguma coisa?-Anko e seus cortes em pessoas idiotas.

-Pode deixar,eu me responsabilizo pelas garotas.Só não por Anko.

-Kakashi,obrigada.

-De nada, ir pegar cinco garrafas,Ayame.-Ayame foi pegar as garrafas de sakê,enquanto algo corroía Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Sim,Naruto?

-Por quê não compra uma garrafa de sakê para seu aluno,"o ninja número um de Konoha"?

-"Hiperativo e idiota"?grande bosta!-Inaki fez o quê kakashi julgou ser o pior comentário da vida dela,e Naruto,consequentemente,ficou furioso com o comentário generoso da novata.

-OLHA AQUI,NÃO É PORQUÊ VOCÊ É MULHER QUE EU NÃO POSSO TE BATER!

-Tem razão...

-Tenho?

-Não é só porquê eu sou mulher,é porquê eu sou muito melhor que vocês três juntos...

-NANI?VAMOS LÁ PRA FORA,SUA-

-Olha,minha agenda tá superlotada,a gente pode marcar sua surra para sexta,onde você quiser,"dobe".-Só Sasuke poderia dizer aquilo com Naruto sem levar vários chutes de uma é Kakashi se surpreendeu com a petulância da kunochi,Sakura,lógicamente,ficou totalmente irritada com aquela petulante de nariz empinado,se Ino não tivesse chegado á tempo,ela teria truscidado Inaki.

-Aqui estão as garrafas que pediram.-Kakashi abriu a carteira e antes de tirar o dinheiro dela a mão de Anko pousou sob a sua,deixando ele mais corado ainda.

-Kakashi,eu já te devo uma,não vou ficar te devendo duas coisas!

-O garotinha sem-sal,esse restaurante é bem ladrão!

-Quê?

-Olha o tamanho da conta só por cinco garrafas de sakê!Imagina a conta do garoto comilão!

-Kirami tem razão,na vila que nós morávamos,o restaurante era muito melhor,tinha mesas,era cinco estrelas e nós víamos todo mundo falar que era barato!E o tiozinho de lá e a filha dele sabiam cozinhar muito bem,melhor que vocês,além de serem simpáticos e bonitos!

-Garotas,Konoha é bem diferente de lá.-Anko continuava com a mão em cima da mão de Kakashi.

-Konoha é uma bosta de vila,isso sim!Nem sei porquê viemos ajudar vocês!

-A-Anko,pode tirar sua mão de cima da minha?-Ela percebeu o erro e retirou sua mão rapidamente,ficando constrangida.

-Bom,temos que ir garotas,acho que os garotos não convidaram pessoas suficiente,nem arrumaram nada.

-Tem razão sensei!-Tsumi chegou perto de Sai e falou algo no ouvido dele.

-H-hai...-A garota saiu,junto com suas se inclinou do lado de Kakashi e disse algo no seu ouvido.

-H-hai,Anko.-Ela saiu corrrendo graciosamente atrás de suas alunas.

-E então,sensei?

-"Então" o quê,Kirami?

-Não se finja de inocente,sensei.

-Ele é o "carinha" dos seus sonhos?

-Q-quê "carinha"?

-Antes de você gritar com dores por conta da marca da maldição,você chama ele é...como é mesmo o nome dele,Inaki?

-"_Oh,Kakashi...Kakashi,meu Kakashi...você é-"-_Ankocolocou uma kunai no pescoço de Inaki

_-_Cale-se!

-Oi meninas!-Ashton acenou,estava junto com os outros garotos.

-Kurosay,achamos o tal Kakashi!

-Sério,e então,como ele é?-Os seis olhavam maliciosos para Anko,que estava totalmente constrangida.

-Ele tem uma máscara,cabelo tipo o da Ina,além de esconder o olho com o haitate,ele é bem bonitão!

-Calem-se!-Eles começaram a dançar ridiculamente

-_Ohh woooaah,Ohh woooaah,Ohh woooaah..._

_-You know you love me,i know you care,You shout whenever, And I'll be there..._

-Calem a boca!

_-You want my love,you want my heart..._

_-My first love,brake my heart for the first time..._

_-Oh baby,baby,baby-_

_-_Calem a boca!-Kakashi vinha se aproximando com seu time,todos sem entender o porquê de toda aquela animação do time estavam de costas para Kakashi e seu time,e quanto mais ele se aproximava,mais Anko ficava constrangida.

-_Eenie meanie mine my love,shorty is the eenie meanie mine my love..._

_-_Calem-se já!

-Yo,Anko!-Kakashi apareceu do lado de Anko.

-K-Kakashi?

-Eu mesmo,fiquei curioso para conhecer seu time.

-Você,curioso?Poupe-me!

-Anko,estou tentando ser simpático com você!Espera aí,você está com vergonha?-Anko ficou mais vermelha ainda.

-Só você que está vendo isso,olho-tonto!

-Não,não,sensei,nós também estamos vendo!

-Aii,que fofo,ela tá _vermelhinha_!-Anko estava mais vermelha que Hinata quando fala com Naruto.

-Calem-se,merdas!

-Anko,não seja rígida com eles,eles não tem culpa se você está com vergonha!

-MACACO-ARANHA DOS INFERNOS,EU TE MATO!

-Anko,meu amor,você simplismente não consegue!

-VAI SER MUITO FÁCIL,HATAKE IDIOTA!

-Não vai,por quê eu sei que lá no fundo do seu coração de pedra,você me ama!

-Anko-sensei,se acalme...respira fundo e fala a primeira coisa que vir na sua cabeça!

-FODAM-SE!-Anko saiu no caminho de casa como um dragão.

-Ela deve estar muito irritada.

-Pelo o tempo eu conheço ela,deve estar sim,bom,missão cumprida,agora,me falem os jutsus de vocês.

-Quê porra é essa?

-A técnica,dos seis.

-Bom,temos várias,não demos um nome ainda,a hokage disse mas a gente se esqueceu.

-Podem me mostrar?

-Tá bom!Ina,o quê tem no rosto do primeiro hokage,lá dentro?-Inaki tirou os óculos,revelando uma combinação,SharinganXByakugan,ela olhou para a estátua e colocou os óculos denovo.

-E então?

-Bom,neste instante,tem algo com bastante energia lá,mas nada muito perigoso,um dia vai fazer um puta estrago nessa vila,mas até lá,pode ser destruíd-

-Raikiri!-Kakashi se surpreendeu com o ataque de Kirami á estátua do rosto do primeiro hokage,e o pior,ela estava a vários metros da estátua,além dele nunca ter mostrado o Raikiri á ela e dela não ter o sharingan para copiáém de tudo,ela soube atacar internamente a estátua,sem danificá-la.

-Incrível,são excelentes ninjas!-O time Kakashi chegou até eles.

-Kakashi,podemos te chamar de sensei também?

-Sensei,porquê eles te chamam de "Kakashi"?

-Será que é por quê esse é o nome dele,garoto-raposa?

-Anko os contou?

-Sobre?

-Kyuubi.

-Não,nem sei que porra é essa!

-Melhor assim,outro dia conto á vocês.E podem me chamar de "sensei"sim,será um prazer ser sensei dos seis sobreviventes dos clãns ocultos de konoha.

-Bom,gente,temos que ir,por conta daquele "assunto" lá,de hoje de noite!Tchau sensei!

-Tchau,"Kakashi-sensei"!-os seis iam longe acenando para Kakashi.

(...)

-Tsukuyomi!

-Edo tensei!-de repente todos akatsukis voltaram á vida,até Hidan foi libertado da floresta Nara.

-Acho que conseguimos,Anko-sensei!

-Se conseguiram,tentem se comunicar com eles,vai ser mais gente para nossa festa.

-Mais perto...mais longe...dos lados...em cima...Já sei!

-Já sabe o quê,Inaki?

-Pronto,avisei á Pain,ele me disse que avisaria para os outros membros akatsukis,menos á Madara.

-Ele prometeu não atacar konoha?

-Sim,falei com Itachi também,através do Tsukuyomi,ele prometeu ficar de olho nos seu "colegas".

-Cara,você tem um telefone no olho!_Dahora,ae..._

(...)

Todos dançavam na piscina da mansão,vários ninjas de várias aldeias,akatsukis,enfim,todos estavam vestidos para uma "pool party" na verdade,era uma pool party,com dj,musica alta e tudo que tem direito.

Geralmente Anko sempre reclamava á Kurenai que konoha nunca tinha festas animadas de verdade,mas dessa vez ela estava trancada no seu quarto,só ouvindo a música alta de seu quarto,deitada em sua cama.

-Toc,toc.-Tsumi abriu a porta e ficou com a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Anko.

-O quê quer?

-Você tá bem?

-Tô ótima,por quê?

-Está desanimada...

-Impressão sua,Tsumi.

-Fala a verdade,sensei.

-Só é uma dor de cabeça,pode ir.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro,vai curtir a festa.

-Fica bem,nós te amamos.

-Hai,hai.-Tsumi fechou a porta e saiu.

**~~~~~~~~~~Flashback on(oOoOoOoO**)~~~~~~~~

Ela caminhava no prédio dos jounnins de cabeça baixa,pensando nele,sem querer,como todas as vezes que pensou nele,até que ela parou em frente á uma porta,tinha ouvido muito bem,era a voz dele,ela queria ouvir a voz dele há tempos,não perderia aquela chance,nunca,sua curiosidade era imensa,além da incrível nescessidade de ouvir a voz dele mais uma olhou para os lados e colocou o ouvido na porta.

-_Gai,eu não sei ao certo,Ayame me trás paz,e eu quero paz..._

_-E é com ela que você vai se casar,Kakashi!-_Anko nem terminou de ouvir e saiu correndo para casa,chorando.

**~~~~~~~~~~Fim do Flashback(oOoOoOoO**)~~~~~~~~

_-_Bom,estou aqui,o quê queria conversar comigo?-Kakashi entrou no quarto sem ser percebido e assustou Anko que estava agarrada com seu travesseiro todo molhado.

-Pode vir mais perto de mim?-ele se sentou na cama,do lado dela,ele não pode deixar de notar o travesseiro molhado,ele pousou a mão sob as costas de Anko suavemente,sem ela perceber que estava sendo acariciada.

-Estava chorando?

-N-não,só estou com dor de cabeça.

-Quer que eu peça para os garotos abaixarem o som?

-Não,não prescisa.

-Desculpa por hoje,eu não-

-Hai,não prescisa se ,Kakashi,eu me diverti com meu mal-humor.

-Sobre o quê queria falar?

-Vai se casar com Ayame,né?

-Acho que sim...era você que estava atrás da porta naquele dia?

-Era...ela te trás paz né?

-Sim,ela é uma pessoa boa,e é bem atenciosa.

-E nós,como ficamos?

-Sabiamos desde o começo que era só sexo...

-Mas...

-Anko,me perdoe,mas não podemos deixar isso ir mais além do quê já foi.

-Tem razão,foi bom enquanto durou.

-Pode ter certeza que sentirei saudades,de nós.

-Eu também sentirei,Kakashi.

-Não poderemos ser amigos,depois de tudo o quê aconteceu.

-Mas poderemos contar um com o outro,sempre.

-Tem razão,posso me deitar do seu lado?

-Pode.-ele se deitou do lado dela e continuou a acariciá-la.

-Não está sentindo?

-O quê,Kakashi?

-Meus dedos passearem nas suas costas.

-Estou sentindo algo maior neste instante.

-Algo que corrói muito mais que a marca da maldição,ou qualquer outra dor,né?

-Como consegue me entender tanto?

-Te conheço muito bem...

-Vai ser melhor você descer agora,pode me deixar sozinha.

-Promete que vai descer daqui a pouco?

-Sim,acho que eles chamaram Ayame,vai lá ver ela.-Kakashi se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

-Anko,á propósito,você está linda.

-Obrigada,Kakashi.-Ele saiu deixando Anko sozinha com seus pensamentos,ela odiava amá-lo tanto,como uma relação que era só sexo pode virar tudo isso,era impossível,aquilo era algo que ela não sabia explicar,só sabia que sentia tudo aquilo por ele,só ele sabia o quê ela gostava,só ele a fazia se sentir feliz,estar com ele era a melhor coisa de seus dias,e agora,ele iria se casar com a namorada que nunca viu o rosto dele,e ele nunca disse á ela um "eu te amo",como disse várias vezes em momentos de loucura com Anko,como Anko iria viver sem o abraço dele,sem as reclamações,sem as carícias discretas,os olhares dos dois,aquele sorriso dele,como ela iria viver sem tudo aquilo?

Kakashi parou atrás da porta de Anko,pensou em voltar e falar á ela tudo o quê ele sentia,mas estava de compromisso marcado com Ayame,sua mente mandava ele se casar com Ayame,mas seu coração mandava ele mandar todos para a casa do nosso querido amigo caralho e correr para os braços de Anko,Kakashi odiava aquele amor por Anko,ele não saberia como viver mais sem aqueles gritos de ele teria que cumprir sua palavra,já estava noivo de Ayame,mesmo sem amar ela.Lágrimas escorreram pela máscara do jounnin de cabelos prateados,ele enxugou os olhos e desceu para a festa.

Anko lavou o rosto,deu uma arrumada no vestido e desceu para a a menor animação se sentou numa mesa afastada de Ayame e Kakashi,que estavam sentados numa mesa,Ayame estava sentada do lado de Kakashi,com um sorriso idiota no rosto,e um biquini e um short (horroróóósos(que raiva dela,se explode Ayame!)),Anko pediu várias garrafas de sakê de uma vez,ela só abria,olhava para o casal e engolia de uma vez,nessa "brincadeira",Anko tomou 64 garrafas de sakê,ela não ficou bêbada,o que era seu propósito,então foi ver se esquecia Kakashi dançando,ela dançou com Hidan e Itachi,os três juntos(Anko,Itachi e Hidan)mas mesmo assim,ela não conseguia parar de olhar para Kakashi,nem ele desviava o olhar dela,por quê tinha que ser tão difícil,os dois nunca foram amigos ou algo do tipo,a relação deles era só sexo,só isso,bom começou com isso,ele já obesvava ela desde criança,mas só com 16 anos que ele concretizou a relação,com a primeira vez dos dois,para cada um dos dois,foi muito mais que especial.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2:A culpa é minha!

Começou a chover,Anko nem esperou a festa terminar e subiu para seu quarto,Kakashi percebeu a decepção dela muito bem,ele estava com o mesmo sentimento,ele se sentia tão mal,mas desde criança aprendeu que o certo é seguir o que sua mente manda,mesmo que isso te magoe e magoe também alguém amado,isso era o certo.

Anko entrou no quarto,encostou a porta e foi tomar um longo banho,para esquecer aquele dia ruim,como sempre,ela tomava banho de porta e box abertos,lógico,ninguém se atreveria a entrar em seu quarto sem sua permição.A água fervente banhava seu corpo de forma relaxante,ela se misturava com as lágrimas de Anko,que se lembrava das carícias e dos sorrisos por baixo da máscara de Kakashi,os beijos roubados sem ela ver o rosto dele,o jeito dele,a pele quente,a compania,as noites que dormiram abraçados,que ela jantou na casa dele,que dormiram no sofá da casa dela,os momentos que ela o abraçava confortadoramente,os momentos que ele plantava um sorriso no rosto dela,mesmo que ela estivesse se casar com Ayame doeu mais que a "morte" dele,e ainda mais,Anko estava ouvindo uma música romântica que criticava músicas românticas,e fazia ela pensar mais e mais nele,chegando até a sentir o calor dos braços dele acariciarem-a delicadamente,como só ele sabia fazer,ela cantava a música de olhos fechados,pois sabia que ninguém iria ouvi-la.

-_Supid love songs_, _Dont make me think about her smile,Or having my first child,Let it goooooooooo..._

-_Turning off the radio...-_Ela cobriu as partes com as mãos e se virou para ver quem era,era aquela voz doce que ela estava tentando esquecer,Hatake Kakashi,ali,parado a vendo cantar,com aquele sorriso dele,que a desconcertava totalmente,ele chegou mais perto dela e a tocou o rosto suavemente,ele pegou a toalha,a cobriu suavemente e a envolveu em seus braços.

-Desculpe-me...

-Não prescisa pedir desculpas,você está fazendo o certo,você ama ela...

-Não,não amo...

-Só está falando isso para me acalmar...

-Não,eu tô falando isso porquê te amo...

-Não ama,pare de mentir,só vai me magoar mais...

-Amo sim,não estou mentindo...

-Então porquê vai se casar com ela?

-Porquê tenho que cumprir meu compromisso com Ayame...

-Kakashi,se é assim,não poderemos mais nos encontrar ás escondidas...

-Sei disso,antes eu só namorava Ayame,agora eu vou me casar com ela...

-O pior,ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas,não posso fazer isso com ela,você me entende,né?

-Sim,Anko,te entendo perfeitamente...

-Droga,eu não queria que fosse assim!

-Eu também não,mas é o certo!Por favor,pela última vez,o último beijo...

-Pode ser sem a máscara?

-Hai,pode tirar...-Anko olhou bem para ele,ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas,Kakashi também estava chorando por dentro,ela desceu a máscara dele,revelando o rosto que sempre entendeu Anko da forma mais dolorosa possível,da forma que ninguém poderia imaginar que fosse:o selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru,era igual ao dela.

-Entende agora?

-Sim,mas porquê esconde seu rosto?

-Porquê faz parte do selo,só posso mostrar para alguém que tenha o selo,ou para minha familia.

-Se casar com Ayame,não vai poder mostrar seu rosto á ela?

-Vou,mas não de uma maneira realista,de verdade,como você está vendo...

-Esse é seu rosto verdadeiro?

-Sim,só você viu ele realmente.-Ele chegou mais perto dela,segurou o rosto dela,os braços dela rodeavam a cintura dele,os dois pareciam apreensivos,mas seus rostos foram se aproximando mais e mais,seus olhos fechando,e concretizando um beijo cheio de lágrimas ,a toalha de Anko acabou caindo sem ela perceber,já estava abraçada a Kakashi,chorando com ele,os dois se beijando intensamente,Anko começou a chorar e dar murros em Kakashi,murros que não surtiam efeito,pois ele continuava beijando-a,também estava chorando,os dois acabaram se ajoelhando ali mesmo.

-Não podemos...

-Não podemos mesmo,é errado...

-Porquê,porquê,porquê?-Ela caiu nos braços dele,que se sentou no chão,abraçado a Anko.

-Eu tenho que te soltar,mas não posso...

-Eu também tenho que te soltar,mas não consigo,Kakashi...

-Calma,vamos engolir o choro...respira...-Anko deu um longo suspiro e ele secou as lágrimas dos dois.

-Vamos nos levantar...-Kakashi a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama dela,o desejo do coração dos dois era de dormirem juntos,mas a mente interferia muito nas escolhas deles,mas dessa vez o coração ganhou e acabaram fazendo amor,mesmo entre soluços e choros,e pedidos para ficarem juntos para sempre.

(...)

Amanheceu e todos os ninjas da festa estavam dormindo na sala e nos quartos da casa,os alunos de Anko foram os primeiros a acordarem e prepararem um café da manhã enorme para Anko.

-Anko-sensei?

-Hum?-Anko acordou com os rostos dos seus alunos ali,lembrou da noite passada e passou a mão do seu lado,mas não encontrou nada.

-Anko-sensei,pode nos contar?

-Contar o quê,Tsumi?

-Porquê está triste?

-Dor de cabeça,só isso,não estou triste.

-Sei um remédio que cura dores de cabeça.

-Qual?

-Café da manhã reforçado!-Anko olhou para ela mesma e estava vestida com uma blusa,ela se sentou na cama,com a bandeja de café da manhã em seu colo.

-Todos estão lá em baixo?

-Menos Kakashi-sensei,Ayame e Gai.

-Mandem todos embora.

-Tá,vamos,gente,ela quer ficar só.-cinco deles saíram,ficando apenas Ashton,que fechou a porta e ficou de frente para Anko.

-Anko?

-Sim,Ashton?-ele se sentou do lado dela e tirou um papel do bolso.

-Está assim por causa do Kakashi,certo?

-N-não!

-Sem mentiras...

-É verdade,estou assim por causa dele,como descobriu?

-Eu fiquei desconfiado com os olhares de vocês,mas tive certeza quando ele entrou no seu quarto ontem á noite,hoje de manhã ele só me confirmou.

-Ele disse algo á você?

-Disse que não era para você chorar,porquê ele te ama,mas não podem ficar juntos,ele não quer te magoar mais,e áh,ele deixou esse bilhete.-Ashton entregou o bilhete á Anko,que leu e guardou no criado mudo.

-Ashton,me ajuda.

-Anko,infelismente eu não posso usar o edo tensei para sentimentos,desculpe.

-E o quê eu faço?

-Guarde seu choro,um dia ele voltará para você.

-Orochimaru me procurou,Ashton.

-Não vá com ele.

-Eu vou procurá-lo,só o tempo de uns três anos,para evitar que ele complete o tensei.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Pode assumir meu posto como jounnis especial e líder do time Anko?

-Hai,você sabe que não vai voltar dessa missão né?

-Sim,mas não conte á que toma conta deles pra mim,aluno?

-Claro,Anko-sensei.-Ashton saiu do quarto de Anko e ela fez sua mala e guardou em baixo da entrou e jogou uma kunai em Anko,que desviou.

-Você não vai se mover daqui,Anko.

-Inaki,eu não vou hoje!

-Antes de ir,quando for,me avise,só passará por cima do meu cadáver!

-Inaki.

-Sem essa,só por cima do meu cadáver.-Inaki saiu batendo a porta de Anko.

**(...)**

-Kakashi-san,o quê acha das mesas rosas para nosso casamento?

-Kakashi-san,Kakashi-san!

-Sim,Ayame?-Kakashi pareceu estar acordando de um transe enorme.

-O que acha das mesas rosas?

-Legal.-No dicionário de Kakashi "legal" nunca era legal,e só uma pessoa conhecia o dicionário Kakashi de có.

-Anko-san!-Ayame acenou para Anko,que caminhava do lado de fora,Anko foi até a amiga ver o quê ela queria.

-Anko-san,parece abalada?

-Dor de cabeça,só.

-O que acha da mesa rosa,Anko-san?

-É...bonita,muito bonita.

-Anko-san,gostaria de ser madrinha do nosso casamento?-Um sentimento pior ainda invadiu Anko e Kakashi,pior do quê aquele que eles estavam sentindo,ser madrinha do casamento que vai acabar com sua vida é bem difícil.

-Claro,Ayame,aceito.

-Não parece muito feliz,Anko-san.

-Impressão sua,Ayame.

**(enquanto isso)**

Ashton estava de cabeça para baixo,andando de um lado para outro,pensativo,sem bricadeiras,como Inaki também estava,os dois mal comeram,foram para o quarto cedo e se tracaram.

-Inaki,eu sei que os dois irão voltar...

-Ainda tem aquela coisa no seu olho?

-Sim,mas,já mostrou várias coisas que não aconteceram.

-Se nós podessemos interferir...

-É o destino,Inaki...

-É,não tem nada que possamos fazer...-Ashton abraçou Inaki e os dois começaram a chorar.

-Não quero que a sensei vá,Inaki...

-O quê vai acontecer se ela for?

-Ela não vai voltar mais,nunca mais,Kakashi-sensei vai se culpar por toda a vida dele,deixando tudo de lado e...

-Não!

-Sim...Por isso que eu odeio essa bosta de ver o futuro,porquê eu não poderia ser normal,como vocês!-Os quatro restantes entraram no quarto que Inaki e Ashton estavam.

-É MENTIRA,É SÓ BRINCADEIRA,ELES NÃO VÃO MORRER,ASHTON,VOCÊ SE ENGANOU!DIZ QUE VOCÊ SE ENGANOU!

-Se ela for...vai se tornar verdade,Jinnko...-Os seis se ajoelharam e começaram a dar socos estrondosos no chão,socos entre lágrimas,chutes nas paredes que dava para Tsunade ouviu e foi até a casa dos alunos,que estava com as portas abertas,ela subiu no quarto e viu os seis esmurrarem as paredes e o chão,Tsunade fez seis busjins que seguraram o próximo soco.

-Tsunade,não deixa ela ir!

-Por favor!

-Não deixa!

-Nós seremos os melhores ninjas do mundo!

-Nós te respeitaremos!

-Não deixa ela ir!

-Calem-se!Podem me explicar o quê é isso?

-Anko-sensei,ela quer ir atrás de Orochimaru!

-Eu já sabia disso,assim que ela sair pelo portão de konoha,não será mais ninja de konoha.

-Quê?

-Sua puta maldita!-Kirami correu para dar um soco na godaime,mas Inaki interferiu.

-Não vai adiantar,Kirami.

-Essa puta maldita ainda vai ser hokage,e vão dizer que nós estamos errados.

-Não foi eu que designei Anko para essa missão.

-Se você é a hokage,puta maldita!

-Foi ela encontrou um jeito de matar Orochimaru completamente,mas ela tem que ser usada como sacrifício.

-"Inversão:Edo Tensei",certo?

-Sim,mas para usar a inversão um dos selos dele tem que ser usado como sacrifício.

-Nós seis também temos o selo,podemos ser oferecidos em sacrifício no lugar dela!

-O selo do céu original,só duas pessoas tem,uma é Anko e a outra ninguém sabe.

-Orochimaru filho da puta cega.

-Prometem que não vão atrás dela,quem for será preso.

-Prometemos,hokage.

-Inaki?

-Cale a boca Kurosay!-Inaki conduziu a hokage até a saida e depois voltou para o quarto.

-Vamos atrás dela até no inferno!

-Inaki,você prometeu a hokage que não iriamos.-Tsumi falava entre lágrimas.

-Eu prometi á hokage,mas eu não prometi á Tsunade.E eu não considero aquela puta maldita uma kage.

-Claro!

-Anko-sensei não passa por aquele portão nem por cima dos nossos cadáveres,mesmo que tenhamos que nos juntar a Akatsuki,ela não vai morrer nem viver infeliz!

-**O time Anko promete! **

(...)

-Já que ninguém de konoha quer nos ajudar,vamos pedir ajuda a outras pessoas,Inaki,avise á Sasuke,Itachi e Nagato.

-Tsukuyomi Rinnegan!

_"Itachi,nos ajude,ou a paz nunca se estabelecerá"_

_"Nagato,ajude-nos"_

_"Sasuke,encontramos um jeito de matar Orochimaru para sempre"_

-Pronto,agora é só esperar eles-Inaki olhou para uma árvore do seu lado e Ashton para a outra,estavam lá Sasuke e Itachi,na frente do time Anko estava Nagato.

-Como acharam um jeito de matar Orochimaru para sempre?

-Sacrificando os dois selos do céu principais.

-E quem tem esses selos?

-Sasuke,cale-se.

-M-mas,Itachi!

-Cale-se.E então Ashton,o quê foi que viu realmente?

-Vi que se Anko-sensei for,ela não conseguirá derrotar Orochimaru e ele a matará,ficando com o selo dela ele será totalmente imortal,Konoha dirá que Anko-sensei os traiu,como fizeram com você,Kakashi-sensei irá se culpar por toda a vida,o casamento dele será um caos,até que ele irá numa missão e encontrará o corpo de Anko-sensei numa praia deserta,ele vai abraçá-la,pedir perdão por mais uma vez ter errado,vai tirar a máscara,beijá-la e encravar uma kunai no próprio peito,os dois morreram assim,porquê ela acordará do coma e o verá morto em cima dela,ela o beijará mais uma vez e pegará a mesma kunai e se matará,o pior...

-Estaremos lá para ver isso...Konoha dirá que os dois eram ninjas traidores...

-Por favor,nos ajudem...

-Anko-san e Kakashi-san foram meus parceiros de ANBU,os dois saíram por causa dos encontros escondidos nas matas,mas eu os conheci na academia ninja,lá já era visível que os dois se amavam,eles só nunca confirmaram.

-Esqueçam minha também não vou deixar de torcer por vocês.-Nagato sumiu.

-Podem contar comigo,se é para ajudar um amor como o deles,eu faço o quê for presciso!

-E vocês vão bater em muita gente de Konoha?

-Principalmente em Naruto,Sakura e Sai...e na puta de sua ajuda,Sasuke.

-Já que Itachi vai...Contem comigo-Os dois desceram das árvores e jogaram os uniformes Akatsuki longe,seguindo o time Anko até foi explicando o plano.

(...)

Lá vinham Sasuke e Itachi no portão principal de konoha juntos com o time Anko,a guarda de konoha tentou atacar Itachi,mas em vão,Inaki entrou na frente de Itachi antes que ele revidasse,tirou os óculos e olhou para a guarda de konoha.

-Vocês não encostam uma folha em nenhum dos dois!

-M-mas eles são procurados!

-Procurados é o caralho(o nome deles agora é zé pikeno),os dois são ninjas da vila,ninjas melhores até que aquela puta loira!Nos deixem passar agora!-A guarda de konoha abriu passagem para eles,que entraram na cidade normalmente.

-Nossa...konoha é nostálgica.

-Está bem mudada,desde que saí daqui.

-Está mais chata,querem dizer né?

-Porquê,Jinnko?Konoha era tão animada.

-Ora,uma porra de vila que todo mundo só fala "Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke",o idioma daqui é Sasukês,e a vila ainda não é chata?-todos caíram na risada,até passarem por uma lojinha de dangos,onde um velhinho expusava seis crianças,antes dele bater nas crianças com a bengala,os seis interferiram,Kurosay girou a bengala do velhinho e fez um show de sapatiado no meio da cidade,várias pessoas se aproximaram,Kurosay pegou o chapéu do velhinho e colocou no chão,o chapéu foi se enchendo de dinheiro,até que Kurosay terminou o show,entregou a bengala e o chapéu para velhinho e o dinheiro para as crianças,que agradeçeram e sairam correndo felizes,Itachi e Sasuke se impressionaram com o gesto dos seis,lógico,eles tiveram uma família,mesmo que não fosse a melhor do mundo,e eles ainda tinham uma familia,eram irmãos.

-Querem ir lá naquele restaurante de merda?aposto que Naruto está lá!

-E então,Sasuke,vai querer revê-lo?-Itachi perguntou já perto do ichiraku

-Vamos Sasuke,seu "amor" quer te ver...

-Sakura?

-Naruto,mesmo,a Sakura virou puta-júnior,ela quer dar até pro cachorrinho do Kakashi-sensei!-Todos entraram no ichiraku dando risada,Naruto estava lá,comendo lámen,Sasuke pegou a espada dele e colocou no pescoço de Naruto.

-Há quanto tempo,dobe.

-S-S-Sasuke?

-Nããããããããããoooo,a avó dele,não tá vendo?-Tsumi e suas "cavaladas"

-Gente,acabaram de avisar que o casamento do sensei vai ser hoje!-Ino entrou correndo no restaurante.

-Merda,vasando,povo!-Itachi,Sasuke e o time Anko foram para o portão principal de konoha,onde Anko já atravessava.

(...)

-SENSEI,SENSEI,SENSEI!

-Hm?

-Anko-sensei,eu disse que você só passava por aí por cima do meu cadáver!

-Inaki,vai ser presciso eu ir,para o bem de konoha!

-Anko-san,escute eles,vai ser melhor você ficar!

-Itachi,pelo nosso tempo de amizade,eu deveria te dizer para não confiar neles.

-Sensei,não vai!

-Eu não sou mais sensei de vocês,Ashton está no meu lugar,ele que vocês devem chamar de sensei.

-Sensei,por favor!

-Anko-san!

-Não vão me dar um abraço de despedida,alunos?

-Hai.-os sete se abraçaram chorando.

-Sasuke,não podemos-Itachi olhou para o irmão,que não estava lá,ele já imaginou onde Sasuke estava.

-Anko!-Anko levantou a cabeça e viu Kakashi do na sua frente.

-Não vá!

-Vou,tenho que ir.-Kakashi á abraçou com toda sua força e os dois choraram abafadamente.

-Como vou ficar sem você aqui?-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

-Você vai se casar,e ser muito feliz,como merece.-ela sussurou para ele e ele a soltou.

-Anko,não vá,por favor...

-Me desculpe...-Ela saiu correndo,cheia de lágrimas e de longe disse algo,depois sumiu.

-Anko...

-Kakashi,seu casamento!-Gai apareceu atrás de Kakashi.

-Eu não vou me casar!

-Kakashi!-Ele correu atrás de Anko,sendo seguido pelo time Anko,Gai e vários outros ninjas de konoha.

-Kakashi-sensei,vá atrás dela,a gente cuida deles!

-Nos encontramos lá na frente,hai?

-Hai,vai!-Kakashi correu na frente,enquanto o time Anko fazia uma barricada,impedindo a ação dos outros ninjas de konoha.

-Ninpou:Kuchioyse!-Uma grande parede de cháckra protegeu Kakashi da lotus do Gai.

-Estão desrrespeitando as regras!

-As regras que se fodam!-Enquanto o time Anko lutava com Gai e vários outros ninjas de konoha,Naruto,Sasuke,Itachi e Sai pensavam em uma saída para os dois jounnins,Sai teve uma idéia:Itachi e Naruto iriam atrás do time de Anko,para ajudar,e ele e Sasuke tentariam adiar o casamento de alguma forma,e também iriam tentar fazer de tudo para Tsunade não saber de nada.

(...)

Kakashi corria atrás da sombra de Anko,que se afastava mais e mais,arrancando lágrimas do coração de pedra dos dois,Anko corria mais e mais,tentando se afastar dele,ir para longe do seu amor,até que ela não aguentou mais e parou numa praia deserta,enquanto Anko descansava,Orochimaru a atacou por trás,com um Sen-ei Jashuu que atravessou as costas dela,Kakashi viu aquilo e imediatamente,sem pensar atacou Orochimaru com um raikiri,Orochimaru fugiu,deixando Anko lá,desmaiada na areia da correu até ela e a abraçou fortemente.

-Anko!

-K-Kakashi...-A kunochi ainda suspirava o nome dele,entre lágrimas dos dois.

-A culpa é minha,me perdoa,meu amor!

-Não...não...é...culpa...s-sua...

-É sim!Eu sempre fiz tudo errado!

**Enquanto isso... **

O time Anko lutava com todas suas forças contra vários ninjas de konoha,contra os melhores dos melhores,de nível ANBU e jounnin,lutaram até com Ibiki,que era quase um irmão para Anko,eles já estavam quase esgotados,até que Ashton gritou muito alto.

-O quê foi Ashton?

-Inaki...eu vi...Anko sensei está morrendo!-Ashton saiu correndo na direção que Kakashi havia seguido,seus colegas correram atrás dele,se esquecendo dos ninjas que os seguiam,Naruto e Itachi apareceram na hora,para impedir que os ninjas atacassem o time Anko.

-Naruto,eles não estão seguindo as regras!Anko não é mais uma ninja da aldeia!

-Uma vez,meu sensei me disse:"Aqueles que não seguem as regras,são considerados lixo,é verdade,mas aqueles que abandonam seus amigos são mais lixo ainda!",por isso,eu não vou deixar fazerem nada contra nenhum deles,eu vou ser um lixo de qualquer geito mesmo!

**Enquanto isso... **

**-**K-Kakashi...

-Estou aqui,amor...

-Não...tente...me...curar...já...estou...morta...por...dentro...-Aquelas palavras doeram no coração do ninja,que fazia um curativo em Anko,tentando conter o fluxo de sangue dela.

-Anko,não tente falar,é melhor você ficar calada,vai ficar mais fácil para fazer o curativo,ele vai durar até chegarmos em konoha.

-Pode...me...deixar...ir...Vai...a...Ayame...t-te...espera...

-Não,você vai comigo,Anko,não vou te deixar morrer!

-K-Kakashi...não...vê?...eu...já...estou...morta...

-Cale-se!

-Calma...antes...tenho...que...te...contar...algo...

-Anko,cale-se!

-Eu...estou...grávida...-Aquelas palavras reviraram a cabeça do ninja,que chorava mais e mais,se culpando pelo seu erro.

-A-Anko?

-Com...certeza...ele...não...viverá...mais...saiba...que...eu...te...amo...pra...sempre...-A kunochi fechou os olhos e sua respiração parou,Kakashi a abraçou forte,chamou-a várias veses,mas não foi correspondido,até que ele tirou a máscara e a beijou,o último beijo dos dois,o ninja levantou sua máscara novamente,ele não se conformou com seu erro,pegou uma kunai do seu bolso,mas antes que ele encravasse a kunai em seu peito,Ashton segurou a mão dele.

-Ela está viva,sensei.

-Não,ela está morta,por minha culpa!-os outros alunos de Anko se aproximaram dos três,Inaki tirou os óculos,olhou friamente para sua sensei,enquanto os seus colegas choravam colocou os óculos denovo e com toda sua frieza sorriu.

-Inaki,porquê está sorrindo?Ela está morta!-Tsumi gritou,Inaki fingiu não ouvir e se sentou do lado do corpo de Anko e continuou com seu sorriso,até começar a chorar e esmurrar a areia.

-PUTA DESGRAÇADA!EU MATO AQUELA VADIA QUE SE DIZ HOKAGE!-Inaki parecia inconformada com a morte de Anko.

-Não...maltratem...a...hokage...-Anko acordou com várias dores ainda,Kakashi ficou imensamente feliz com aquilo,os sete(time Anko+Kakashi) a abraçaram,Kakashi á colocou no colo e a levou rapidamente para o hospital de konoha.


	3. Chapter 3:Hospital

_Kakashi,Anko e o time Anko passaram pelos ninjas rapidamente,Ashton ficou com Naruto e Itachi,para avisá-los da missão cumprida,os três logo alcançaram o restante do grupo,que já atravessavam o portão entrou correndo no hospital,com Anko nos braços,colocou-a na UTI,sem a permissão dos ninjas médicos,que Kakashi obrigou-os á cuidar de Anko,ele saiu da sala que Anko estava e foi para a sala de espera,onde estavam Itachi,Naruto e o time Anko,bagunçando e torcendo pela sua ficou horas esperando notícias de Anko,o tempo parecia estar parado,ninguém o avisava de nada,a animação e bagunça tinha se calado,estavam todos apreensivos,até que Sasuke apareceu atrás de Kakashi,Ayame vinha correndo pelo corredor do hospital,com um vestido longo rosa(basicamente aquela roupinha horrorósa que ela usa sempre)ela se aproximou de Kakashi,que nem notou-a ali,ele só pensava no seu é que um médico saiu da UTI carregando uma maca com Anko dormindo em cima,indo em direção á um quarto do hospital._

_Kakashi parou um dos médicos que saiam da sala que Anko estava._

_-Como ela está?_

_-Você é o namorado ou marido dela?-bem que ele queria ser mesmo,mas não poderia dizer nada,Ayame percebeu o olhar de Kakashi,ela já desconfiava dos dois,mas queria ter certeza de tudo._

_-N-não..._

_-Ah,então desculpe-me,eu iria falar uma coisa mas esqueça,bom,ela está bem sim!Só vai ficar uns dias aqui,em observação,o golpe foi muito profundo,chegou a despertar um tipo de apnéia nela.-Itachi apoiou o queixo sobre a mão,de maneira pensativa._

_-Apnéia:Parar de respirar,certo?-Itachi questionou o médico._

_-Certo,mas não se preocupem,não é nada um pouco,se ele não é namorado dela,você é?_

_-Não,Anko-san é só uma amiga._

_(...)_

_Um mês se passou,Anko odiava ficar trancada naquele quarto,ela só podia dormir e...dormir!,caso ela fizesse algum esforço a hokage a obrigaria a ficar ali por mais um mês,sem comida é que a porta do seu quarto abre lentamente._

_-Kakashi?-Anko se sentou na cama,esperando pela sua compania nas manhãs chatas do hospital._

_-Sou eu,Anko.-Ayame entrou no quarto e fechou a porta,para a surpresa de Anko,Ayame estava sem aquele sorriso idiota,ela estava séria,encarando Anko completamente,Ayame se sentou na cama,do lado de Anko,olhando-a friamente._

_-A que devo á visita?-Anko disse sorrindo sarcástica,mas Ayame continuava séria e fria._

_-Quero saber a verdade._

_-Qual verdade?_

_-Não se finja de inocente,Anko!_

_-Que verdade que você quer saber?_

_-Você e Kakashi-san,vocês tem algo?_

_-N-não,Ayame,que pergunta,e-eu odeio ele e-Ayame agarrou os cabelos de Anko e os puxou com toda força para trás,com seu olhar frio encarando-a._

_-Não minta para mim!_

_-Tá,tá,tá!Me solta primeiro!-Ayame soltou os cabelos de Anko._

_-Começou á alguns anos atrás...mas começamos á nos encontrar compulsivamente naquela prova chunnin que Sasuke foi embora..._

_-E vocês se encontraram até que dia?_

_-Até quando ele disse que iria casar com você...-Ayame não se conteve e deu um tapa no rosto de Anko,que entendeu a dor da amiga que andava desesperada pelo quarto,Anko não reagiu por isso._

_-Você era minha amiga!_

_-Ayame,foi mais forte que nós!_

_-E...ele ama você ou você ama ele?_

_-E-eu não consegui..._

_-Vadia!-Ayame deu outro tapa com toda sua força em Anko e saiu do quarto,a jounin se deitou denovo tentando esquecer aquilo e só percebendo agora o erro que cometeu em se apaixonar por aquele ninja._

_(...)_

_-Toc toc,posso entrar?-Kurenai já havia entrado com flores vermelhas para a amiga._

_-Já entrou mesmo.-Anko falava deitada de olhos colocou as rosas do lado de Anko e se sentou do seu lado na cama._

_-Você não me parece com a Anko que eu conhecia..._

_-Ayame esteve aqui..._

_-Encontrei com ela no corredor,ela me disse que você estava ótima e deu várias risadas com ela..._

_-Kurenai,eu era amante do Kakashi._

_-O quê?_

_-Sim,nunca te contei isso mas...sempre nos encontramos ás escondidas..._

_-Meu deus,Anko!_

_-Eu sei que é errado,eu nunca acreditei em amor mas...ele é a única exceção..._

_-Oh,Anko...-Kurenai abraçou a jounin fortemente que chorava nos braços da amiga._

_-Kurenai...acho que eu estava grávida..._

_-Anko?_

_-Kurenai me ajuda._

_-Anko,esqueça ele,os dois irão se casar._

_-Kurenai,eu não consigo!_

_-Calma,calma,é melhor você descançar agora...-Kurenai deu um beijo na testa da amiga-fica,bem,amanhã eu volto aqui,e você vai pra casa,tá?-A morena saiu do quarto e trancou a olhava a janela do quarto,lá fora estava chovendo,mesmo ela estando com muita raiva dele,não conseguia deixar de pensar no jovem._

_(...)_

_Era cinco da manhã e a moça ainda não havia dormido,estava sentada em um cantinho isolado no seu quarto,seu selo da maldição doía muito,ela gritava de dor,até que viu uma sombra na sua janela._

_-Mitarashi Anko...Você tem uma força imensa...junte-se a nós e acabe com seu sofrimento...E se quer saber...Ayame está grávida...-Do nada a sombra desapareceu,assim como sua dor do selo,no mesmo instante ela dormiu._

_

* * *

_

**Tá eu sei que foi curto maaaaaaaaas prometo que o próximo vai ser maior e mais emocionante **

**Anko:-Eu chorar?Por causa do Kakashi?Sonha!**

**Kakashi:-Anko,não prescisa esconder mais,todo mundo sabe que você me ama!**

**Anko:-Quem te chamou aqui,olho-tonto?**

**Aqua:-Parem!**

**Anko:-Tá...**

**Kakashi:Desculpe.**

**Aqua:-E então,vocês gostaram do capítulo?**

**Kakashi:-Eu gostei de ver a Anko tão apaixonada assim por mim!^^**

**Anko:-Nah,eu não gostei de uma coisa...**

**Aqua:Do quê?**

**Anko:-Por quê eu deixei a Ayame bater em mim?**

**Kakashi:-Lá vai começar denovo...**

**Aqua:-Anko,a Ayame foi a coisinha mais sem-sal que eu achei pra competir com você...**

**Anko:-Por que não poderia ser outra pessoa?**

**Aqua:-Da próxima vez eu faço com outra pessoa...**

**Anko:-Mas teve outra coisa que me deixou curiosa...**

**Aqua:-O que te deixou curiosa?**

**Anko:-QUEM É ESSA MALDITA SOMBRA?**

**Tsunade:-Anko,aposto que é o Orochimaru.**

**Anko:-Aposto que é o Madara!**

**Aqua:-Só nos próximos capítulos vocês saberão.**

**Kakashi:-Aqua-chan...**

**Aqua:-Sim,Kakashi?**

**Kakashi:-A Ayame é virgem?**


End file.
